Reflexiones de Un Soldado
by McAbbir
Summary: Han pasado años y el Capitan Price esta de visita en un lugar muy especial, recordando el por que todavía esta vivo.


**Disclaimer: **Es lamentable pero no soy propietario de Call Of Duty Modern Warfare, por lo cual solo escribí este fic luego de haber jugado las tres sagas.

¿Por qué tenían que morir? Fue su pregunta, la que nadie contesto, hacia tiempo que comenzó a experimentar ese sentimiento de perdida, por lo que al principio era un duro golpe cuando veía a un miembro de su unidad fallecer en combate, pero con el tiempo logro adaptarse y ocultar ese inmenso dolor que le agobiaba.

Había detenido una guerra que amenazaba con erigirse en todo el mundo, plagándolo de caos y destrucción, pero a un alto coste, perdió la vida de varios de sus compañeros, camaradas y hermanos que solo cumplían su rol, de proteger y velar la paz, siempre supo que en cualquier momento moriría, sea por un disparo de francotirador o una mina anti-personal, pero nunca imagino que luego de todo aquel escenario apocalíptico quedaría el vivo, como el único de su unidad.

Si, por que después de todo la Task 141 era la mejor fuerza operativa en el mundo, respetados por otros destacamentos y admirados por los novatos, dentro de ella conoció a los que serian sus colegas de trabajo, sus subordinados y que pronto serian como sus hermanos.

Después de todo ellos compartían algo en común, era el amor a su país y la paz "_La mente humana no está preparada para levantarse pensando que ese será su último día de vida, pero yo creo que eso es un lujo, no una maldición_" y era cierto, cada día que se levantaba y miraba su decaído y envejecido rostro, recordaba por lo que vivía, vivía no solo por el mismo, si no también por todos los que una vez lucharon junto a el contra seres que ansiaban la anarquía, el estado mas puro de descontrol de una sociedad, vivía para rendir tributo a los caídos en el deber, para recordar que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, vino a su mente aquellas vagas remembranzas pasadas ¿Cuántas veces no intento suicidarse? ¡Muchas! Pero cada vez que colocaba su Desert Eagle, cargada con un solo disparo, presionando su sien con el metal frió comenzaba a recordar, a rememorar los momentos que vivió con sus soldados. Sus manos temblaban ante el nerviosismo, ante su accionar, pero siempre había una voz que le detenía "_Es una tontería y un error llorar a los hombres que han muerto. En su lugar, deberíamos agradecer a Dios que esos hombres hayan vivido"_ Recordaba la frase de su abuelo, quien había servido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que una vez que todo había terminado, conoció al General George S. Patton, quien le hablo sobre lo agradecido que deberían haber estado.

Desde ese entonces se prometió a si mismo seguir adelante y ahora a la edad de 60 años, no había día que no dejase de visitarles, de encontrarse con ellos y hablarles de todo y nada, frente a el se encontraban aquellas lapidas blancas como el mármol, talladas con el nombre de sus soldados, de sus hermanos con quienes había derramado lagrimas de sangre "_El soldado reza por la paz por encima de todos lo demás, ya que es él quien sufre las heridas más profundas y las cicatrices de la guerra_". Recordaba que antes de cada misión rezaban por que todo acabara pronto y volver con sus familias, muchos de ellos no pudieron volver, muchos de ellos les faltaba aun el por vivir, pero el estaba seguro que todos ellos no se arrepentían de sus decisiones, de haber hecho la diferencia, de voltear con esfuerzo y sudor la balanza hacia la paz.

Miro como las nubes comenzaban a reunirse, era tan majestuosa la vista hacia el cielo, aquel gris que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez notorio, dando como augurio aquel sollozo para ellos, aunque nadie compartiera su pensar, muchas de las personas que habían compartido con ellos y que quizás no conocía, aun lloraban y extrañaban su presciencia, pero el por mucho que los extrañara, juro no llorar por ellos y siempre agradecer al Altísimo de haberlos puesto en su camino.

Abrió su paraguas, mientras aquellas lagrimas transparentes caían sobre aquel valle de lapidas y tumbas, de cómo comenzaba a escucharse aquella balada melancólica y estridentes, que hizo recordar los disparos al aire. Sin mas que hacer en ese lugar solo pudo sonreír y ver el nombre inscrito en aquellas dos lapidas.

Los nombres de quienes eran como hermanos y hasta hijos.

"_John "Soap" Mactavish 1990-2016"_

"_Garret "Gaz" Morrison 1976-2011"_

–**Aun me pregunto ¿Qué clase de puto nombre es Soap? ¿Quién coño te lo coloco? –** Exhalo humo de aquel habano – **Espero que me lo cuentes, cuando nos reunamos –** Ojeo las demás tumbas –** Prontos no reuniremos mis hermanos.**

Y así como vino, así se había ir a visitarles, hasta que fuera con ellos, hasta reencontrarse con todos ellos.


End file.
